


pinned.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Ellie and Alan can be... imaginative.





	pinned.

Ian whimpers, closing his eyes as tightly as he can, and he presses his cheek back against Alan’s crossed legs, trying his best not to whine as Ellie presses his right leg up against his shoulder, leaving his right leg stiff and twinging only a little in pain. 

“Open your eyes, Ian,” Ellie murmurs softly, and he shivers at the sensation of her breath ghosting over his face, pushing his hair back from it– Ian opens his eyes, and he sees her right close to him, her lips quirked into an amused little smile. She’s so deep inside him Ian feels like he will  _choke_ , the base of the strap-on pressed flush against him, and Alan’s grinning to, an excited flush on his cheeks. “God, honey, you look great like this. You ready?”

“You could, uh, you could let my wrists go,” Ian suggests, and Alan laughs, the sound a low rumble in his chest as he plays his thumbs over the sensitive skin on the base of Ian’s wrists. Ian’s hands are pressed back against the thick flesh of Alan’s thighs, and he can’t move at all, not with Ellie pinning him,  _impaling_  him, at one end, and Alan’s hands gripping at his wrists…

“I don’t think so,” Alan murmurs. “Tell the lady. You ready?” 

Ian inhales, very slowly, and then he meets Ellie’s eyes, and nods. She kisses him, her lips so  _soft_  and tasting of the blueberry chapstick he bought her the last time he was driving out to the dig site, throwing them each a can of the stuff from some gas station on the border. Ellie’s a great kisser, and Ian lets out a soft noise into her mouth, leaning up and into it even as she slowly draws her hips back. He can feel the strap-on sliding out of him, leaving him open on the inside, feeling the tug on his hole, so slick, and she draws back with a soft smack of lips. 

“I’m ready,” Ian says, a little bit plaintively, as she rolls her hips a little, teasing but not quite thrusting in. Ellie’s hand, calloused and marked from work out on the digs, is gripping at his his thigh, and he grunts in frustration as she laughs at him. “I’m  _ready_ , I–  _ungh_ –” Ellie slams home with a slick slap of flesh-on-flesh, and she doesn’t let up: she fucks him hard, and he is left letting out desperate whines of noise as he struggles in place.

It’s incredible, the way she brings their hips flush together and fucks him wide, the toy so wet and so  _wide_  inside him, and he can feel it drag so wonderfully at his hole, feel it deep inside him. His cock is  _hard_ , and he can feel it wet and heavy against his belly as Ellie drives into him, and he just wants to touch it, wants to get a little more stimulation than the drag of his head against his belly, but Alan grips at him a little harder, just to make sure he  _can’t_ –

When Ellie shifts her angle, fucking into him at a shifted angle, to drag over the roof of his entrance, he  _wails_. The stimulation is incredible, electric shocks running right through his cock whenever she slides messily over his prostate, and he can feel himself  _dripping_.

He’s sweating, can feel his wrists a little slick under Alan’s grip, and he presses back against Alan, can’t,  _can’t_ –

He stops trying to bite back most of the noises, and he just lets himself  _moan_ , his breath hitching whenever she fucks him, and how long will she do this? How long  _can_  she do this? 

How long until Ian shakes apart–?

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
